<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>城堡第12章 by Biuleta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678273">城堡第12章</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biuleta/pseuds/Biuleta'>Biuleta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:35:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biuleta/pseuds/Biuleta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>城堡第12章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　说是要一起洗澡，冬粟的身上却分明散发着沐浴露的香气，于是温连只是把他放在浴缸里泡着，自己站在花洒下冲洗。<br/>
　　冬粟恹恹地趴在浴缸边沿，肩颈和耳根泛着潮红。这个满满都是温热水汽的封闭空间里，充斥着沐浴液的淡香和Alpha木质香味的信息素。<br/>
　　除此以外嗅不到任何气息。温连睨了冬粟一眼，关闭花洒。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　浴缸的水位忽然上升，溢出的热水打湿了冬粟的手臂和下巴。他睁开眼睛，发现是温连坐进了浴缸。<br/>
　　没有什么值得思考，也没有什么值得犹豫，当温连向他伸出手，冬粟就覆上自己的掌心。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　温连靠在浴缸的边沿，冬粟被拉去趴在他的身上，下巴放在他的肩上。<br/>
　　两人紧紧地贴着对方，仿佛拥有世上最为亲密无间的关系。比如说爱情，或者共同的利益。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　冬粟其实没想到这一切能这么顺利，他把这归功于自己的身体比想象中更具备价值。<br/>
　　似乎也为这个展开感觉有趣似的，温连忽然闷闷地笑了，致使冬粟与他紧贴的胸腔也跟着轻微震动了一下。“以前有这样过吗？”他低声这么问道。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　不出意料的问题。无论温连拥有怎样的灵魂，说白了都只是普通的人类而已，普通得毫无惊喜。<br/>
　　“如果您觉得有更好，那就有；如果觉得没有更好……”冬粟半闭着眼睛回答，“那就没有。”<br/>
　　温连又笑了，颇有些无奈地说：“早就想好的吧？”<br/>
　　冬粟一言不发地坐起来，迅速地亲了下温连的脸颊，认真观察他的反应无异之后，才迟疑地低下头碰了碰他的嘴唇。温连力道适中地按住他的后脑勺，两人的距离靠得更近了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　两人绵密湿润地亲吻着，温连按在冬粟后脑的手稍稍地下移了一点，碰到了后颈腺体的部位。<br/>
　　“！”冬粟几乎瞬间睁开了眼，并开始挣扎：“不……”<br/>
　　温连立刻松开手按在他的背上，另一只手牢牢地圈住冬粟的腰以免他挣扎得太厉害。“好好好，”他连声哄着仍然不安分的人，“我不碰了。听话。”<br/>
　　<br/>
　　冬粟渐渐平静下来不再挣动。温连在他的肩上落下几个啄吻，随后捧起他的脸，微凉指腹碰了碰发烫的泪痣，重新吻住了他。<br/>
　　冬粟努力调整着呼吸和他接吻。这次温连没有再碰他的后颈，但是除了后颈以外的地方全都碰遍了，还牵着冬粟的手去碰自己。<br/>
　　不知不觉浴缸的水只剩下一半了。冬粟的额头贴着温连的额头，急促地喘着气。过了一会儿，他发出了一声闷哼，藏在水里的手也跟着没了力气。<br/>
　　“射了？”温连吻了吻冬粟的唇角，摸了摸两人紧贴在一起的下半身，用气音问道。<br/>
　　冬粟有点受不了这个声音，当即哆嗦了一下。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　在水里泡太久也不好，温连拍拍冬粟的后背示意他先等等，自己踏出浴缸，裹上浴袍开始给冬粟擦头发。<br/>
　　浴袍宽松，乖乖地趴在浴缸边上、低着头被擦头发的冬粟睁眼就能看到不该看到的事物，满脸通红地紧闭眼睛。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　身体也被擦干披上了浴巾，冬粟被抱到了床上。温连坐在床边俯身又要亲他，冬粟连忙偏开了头。<br/>
　　“不要亲了，”他可怜地小声说，“要破皮了，有点痛。”<br/>
　　“好吧。”温连大方地同意，然后亲了亲他的耳根。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　刚刚穿好的浴袍很快被磨蹭得不翼而飞，擦干的头发也因为出汗重新变得潮湿。冬粟怀疑温连是不是对他拒绝接吻有点不爽，他能被衣物遮住的部位都被亲遍捏遍了，不用看就知道肯定留下了痕迹。<br/>
　　“先生……”再这样下去几天都消不了，冬粟有些发怵，慌忙抬腿蹭了蹭温连的腰，示意他可以进来了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　温连从冬粟的颈窝抬起头来，吻了吻他缀着泪痣的眼睛，吮去因为难耐而逼出的泪花。<br/>
　　然后他抬手在床头摸索着什么，余光瞥到的冬粟心里一惊，想也不想地伸手向下握住温连的东西，挺腰吃进了一小截。<br/>
　　两人同时屏息了一秒。<br/>
　　“这么急？”温连收回手臂扶住冬粟的后腰，有些好笑地凑到他耳边说道，“安全措施还没有做。”<br/>
　　冬粟的腰部发软，他心里埋怨温连明明看出了他耳朵敏感，还偏要对着它讲话，却只能委屈又紧张地蹭了蹭温连的脸，跟他说：“不要别的东西……”<br/>
　　“真的？”温连问他。冬粟忐忑地点点头。<br/>
　　温连也忍到极限了，挺腰慢慢地插了进去。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　几乎被碰到内脏的感觉让冬粟不可抑制地发抖，比起生理的刺激，心理上的快感更让他感到头皮发麻。温连只是一个普通人这样的想法在他脑海里翻腾着，至少此时此刻，他们是彼此眼中的唯一。<br/>
　　冬粟对这样的结果非常满意，唯一美中不足的是，他本以为这是结束，没想到居然只是开始。<br/>
　　面对面做完一次的时候，冬粟已经很累了。强打精神对温连露出微笑，说“晚安，先生。”不料温连并不赞同，蹭蹭他的鼻尖让他“再努点力”。<br/>
　　然后迷迷糊糊不知道做了几次，最后冬粟连抬腿的力气都没有了，只能跪趴着抱着枕头掉眼泪。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　舒服当然是舒服的，但难受也是真的难受。沉沉浮浮之间，冬粟神志不清地想着，这种感觉就像是自由。<br/>
　　似乎随时能漫无边际地飘远，却又总是发觉自己的灵魂系着锁链。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　最后温连终于心满意足，抱着冬粟去冲了个澡。<br/>
　　回到柔软干净的床上时，冬粟觉得口渴。他又累又困完全动不了，只能无助地嘟囔着要水。<br/>
　　温连给他盖上被子，拿起床头的红酒杯离开了一会儿，回来的时候端着一杯水。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　冬粟半睁着眼睛，努力撑起上半身要去够，温连却迅速地移开了杯子。<br/>
　　冬粟立刻就生气了，当即往后倒下，不打算要喝了。<br/>
　　又是这样！他闭着眼睛，又伤心又难过。为什么刚爽完都不能装一下温柔？这时候还要捉弄人……不打算给就不要让我看到啊！<br/>
　　道貌岸然的混球、王八蛋、神经病！他是现在没有力气不能发脾气，不然他肯定……正胡思乱想着，冬粟忽然感觉自己的枕头被抬起又放下，明显被垫高了。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　他努力睁开眼睛去看发生了什么，下巴却猝不及防被抬起来。一股熟悉的气息靠近，冬粟的嘴唇碰到什么凉凉的东西，他下意识地张开，少许甘甜的液体涌入了口腔。<br/>
　　冬粟迫不及待地吞咽了两下，那点水就被喝完了，他傻愣愣地睁开眼看着温连的脸，看着他舔舔唇角问：“还要吗？”<br/>
　　“……要。”冬粟呆呆地答道。<br/>
　　温连点点头，重新含了一小口水，低头喂给了他。<br/>
　　冬粟就这么呆愣愣地被喂了很多下，直到后来杯里的水不多了，每一次温连喂完水还要亲很久，直到他挣扎抗议才喂下一口。<br/>
　　<br/>
　　……坏人。<br/>
　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>